


Quite the Matchmaker

by YappiChick



Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YappiChick/pseuds/YappiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester wondered how the ARC had become romantic hotspot. With prehistoric creatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite the Matchmaker

_"I'm just passing along what has been circulating around my office, James. But you have to wonder what the odds are that your top team and the field coordinator would end up pairing off with each other."_ His voice lowered. _"The rumor is that you are quite the matchmaker."_ A deep chuckle accompanied the Minister's statement.

Lester forced out a laugh, sounding like an odd combination of choking and sputtering. Fortunately, the Minister had already moved past the latest office gossip to official business. For a few minutes, Lester was distracted from the reality that sometime over the past two years the ARC had become romantic hotspot. With prehistoric creatures.

As Lester hung up the phone, he let out a disgusted sigh. He supposed he should have been grateful that he hadn't found any of them snogging in the menagerie.

He looked out his office window towards the ADD where the six of them were: Connor and Abby were standing side by side, their sides touching. Emily was leaning towards Matt saying something near his ear and Becker was pointing at something on the top monitor, completely invading Jess' personal space.

Lester had seen enough.

He stabbed the intercom button. "Jess, if you and the others are done chatting, I need you all to come to my office."

He watched as she spun her chair around quickly, causing Becker to stumble backwards. He could see her studying the captain with wide eyes and an apologetic look as her voice carried over the comm. _"Is there something wrong?"_

"My office, Jess. Now."

Lester knew he would barely have time to pour himself a finger of whiskey before the six of them came into his office, but that didn't stop him from reaching into his bottom drawer and pulling out the half-full bottle and the shot glass that sat next to it.

As the last amber drop fell into his cup, the locks to his door released and the subjects of his discomfort walked in. They were concerned. Good. If he had to be miserable, then so should they.

"What is this I hear..." He threw the drink down the back of his throat. "...about the ARC becoming some sort of pickup joint for lonely singles?"

All of them, with exception of Abby and Connor froze. Abby flicked a glance at the stunned quartet as Connor laughed. "And you just figured that out now?"

Lester was grateful when Abby jabbed him in the side with her elbow.

Lester resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I knew about the two of you." He turned to Matt. "And I suppose I should have known something was going on between you and Emily." Finally, he looked at Jess who hadn't moved an inch. "But, really, you and Becker?" He leaned back in his chair and pinned the captain with a look. "I didn't think you liked to mix business and pleasure."

Becker looked at Jess who was blushing furiously. "Things change, Lester."

He regarded them carefully. He knew they were far too stubborn to have any sense talked to them. The best he could hope to do is appeal to their professionalism. "I trust you will use discretion when you're at work."

Connor grinned widely. "I think they've been doing a pretty good job already. I mean, you didn't even know about Jess and Becker and your office is right in front of the ADD-"

Becker rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Connor."

"Er, right."

"It won't interfere with our work, James. You know that," Matt replied.

Yes, he grudgingly admitted, he did. Whatever office romances sprung in the ARC, he didn't question their commitment to their jobs. "Yes, well, then...don't you have some paperwork to do or something?"

The six of them started filing out. Emily leaned into Matt's shoulder, Becker led Jess out with his hand on the small of her back and Abby practically pulled Connor out of the room. Lester felt a headache starting.

"And Jess?" he called.

He watched as her steps halted. She stepped back into his office. "Yes?"

"Let's see about getting some curtains for my office, shall we?" Just because he knew about their romantic entanglements didn't mean he wanted to watch it every hour of the day.

Jess smiled brightly. "Will do."

She turned around and made her way back to Becker who was waiting for her. When the door slid shut, Lester allowed himself a small smile that he would deny until his dying breath.

Quite the matchmaker indeed.


End file.
